As technologies progress, semiconductor devices are characterized by decreasing dimension requirements over previous generation devices. However, such a decrease in dimensions is limited by the photolithography tools used in the fabrication of the devices. The minimum size of features and spaces fabricated by a photolithography tool is dependent upon the tool's resolution capabilities. Though tools have been produced to increase the resolution capabilities, such as immersion lithography tools, the increases are often not sufficient and the time to market for such tools is often slower than the development cycle for the next generation devices. Alternative methods may exist to provide for a decreased minimum pitch (e.g. sum of the feature size and the width of a space between features); however, these methods may also fail to provide adequate critical dimensions. Additionally, the methods of reducing pattern size are often inefficient for example, adding costs and time to device fabrication.